


The Spells that Bind Us

by SuperWolf1215



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Multi, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolf1215/pseuds/SuperWolf1215
Summary: In a forest there is a lovely little shop called 'The Spellbook' that sells potion ingredients, enchanted objects and other things of mystical origin.





	The Spells that Bind Us

I was at the lake looking for ingredients I hadn't started growing at the shop when I heard footsteps coming from behind me in the forest. I spun around to the sight of Jax stumbling into the clearing. I immediately noticed that he was covered in dirt and had a few twigs in his hair.

“How the hell do you navigate through that?”

Giggling I responded, “Basic navigation skills.”

He stuck out his tongue at me and sat down on a rock while I finished gathering plants.

On the way back I was leading and showed Jax the safe route back to the shop and deposited the ingredients in the cellar while Jax went and got cleaned up.

Coming up from the cellar and to the counter of our shop I checked to see if we had any new orders online or in-store.

Unfortunately we only had one online order for a rare ingredient. After I got that order ready for delivery for tomorrow's shipping load, I heard the shower turn off upstairs.

I went to the greenhouse and looked over the plants that were thriving and were starting to produce offspring. I headed back inside to see Jax in sweatpants and a loose tee sitting at the dining table. He was waiting for me apparently, because when I walked in he stood up and asked, “What are we having for dinner?”

“Why don't you choose.”

“I don't know that's why I asked you.”

We just stood there until someone knocked on the door to the shop.

Some person in a cloak was standing outside waiting. I let them in because we were technically supposed to be open right now, we also needed more orders to come in.

When the entered they removed the hood to reveal a woman's face. She thanked us for letting her in since the door was locked and the sign said we were closed. She then asked if we had gleamstone and it's price. She was ecstatic when we had what she needed. She paid and left with the bag, and headed out on the path.

I closed up the shop and followed Jax back into the kitchen and we started to make some of the boxed mac and cheese for dinner.


End file.
